Don't Go
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: HouseCameron all the way. WARNING Smutty!


**Disclaimer: **Nada, zip, zero, niente – that is the extent of what I own in this story, even my plot isn't very original.

**A/N: **Comes after the ep. where Cameron quits, I don't know the title and I don't feel like looking it up so yeah. This is gonna be a whole lot of pointless HouseCameron fluff (maybe some smut too...not sure yet).

* * *

House lay in bed, staring at his ceiling, fingers running absently through the auburn hair of the goddess currently sprawled across his chest. He popped a Vicodin, the earlier respite from the constant pain having left while he dozed. How had he gotten himself into this mess? And what a mess it was; sleeping with a subordinate. Cuddy and Vogler would have a field day if they ever found out. He sighed,

"Oh Allison," she shifted, cuddling closer to him, mindful of his bad leg even in her sleep. House thought back over the previous few hours.

* * *

Something inside of him shattered as he watched the door swing shut behind Allison Cameron, not only an excellent doctor but one of the few people he would consider a friend. He called her name, softly at first and had she not stopped outside the door, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill, she would never have heard him At first she thought she had imagined it, that her hopes had turned into a hallucination of sorts, but the sound of the door clicking open and her name being again said by him convinced her it was real. Allison turned slowly, prepping herself for another face-to-face with House. He looked at her silently for a moment, watching teardrops make their way down her cheeks, though he'd never admit it, it hurt him to know he was the source of her pain.

"Please don't leave," he said quietly, much of his usual gruff manner put aside at the sight of her tears.

"Okay," she whispered, she was a pushover and she knew it. She moved to step inside his apartment when House made one of the most rash decisions he had in recent memory, he leaned down and kissed the tears from her cheeks. He licked his lips, salt mingling with the taste of her skin, and she stood stock still, unsure of how to react. She wanted this, him, she always had but now that the moment where he actually acknowledged reciprocal feelings was here she wasn't sure what to do. House looked down at her, leaning heavily on his cane and trying to control the intense emotions that churned inside him. He moved back to allow her in, watching as she ducked her head shyly and refused to face him once she was inside. _You know you want him Allison. _The illogical part of her mind was a small part but it had an opinion apparently, _Just go for it, don't think about the consequences. _Another part of her brain weighed in, _If he doesn't accept your resignation and then you sleep with him how will that look? He's your boss Allison! Are you crazy? Besides you're not the one night stand kind of girl..._

"Cameron..." House started, only to be cut off by her.

"What's going on House?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Did he love her? No, he hadn't known her long enough for that. Was he attracted to her? Definitely. The question was what to do about said attraction. He knew it was mutual and she suspected as much, yet he was too stubborn and bull headed to admit it to her. House sank onto the couch, motioning Cameron to join him while he tried to form a coherent thought. Allison looked over at him from her spot on the couch, far enough away from him that no part of their anatomy touched. She swallowed hard when he licked his lips and fought back the urge to lean over and kiss him. A few moments of silence later she gave into the urge and scooted closer to him, her lips pressing gently, briefly against his. House stared at her, shocked at her action, not that he was going to complain, he quite enjoyed kissing her. "Allison," he breathed, her heart skipping at beat at his use of her first name.

"Don't think Greg, just feel," she whispered softly, leaning in to kiss him again, a little more firmly this time. He wasn't quite sure when it happened but somehow his hands ended up tangled in her hair, his fingers toying with the silken strands. Allison had thrown all sense of reason away when her lips had connected with his for the first time. The second kiss, though slightly longer than the first, ended too soon for both.

"What are we doing Allison?" House asked, internal struggled between what he knew to be right and what felt oh so right, raging.

"Gee House, for a doctor you sure are naive," she joked, smile fading when she noticed his serious expression. Allison stood quickly from the couch, "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry House," she started for the door, stopping when she felt House's hand close around her wrist. His internal battle was finished, he didn't care what Cuddy or Vogler or anyone else said, it was time he started living again.

"Don't go," he said, it wasn't a request and Cameron knew it. She sank back onto the couch beside him, closer this time, and was surprised when she felt House's hands gently turning her face to his before he kissed her soundly. Stars burst behind her eyelids, nothing had ever felt so right as this kiss. Allison shifted so she straddled his lap, her weight supported by her knees so she didn't hurt his leg. The kiss dragged on, tongues slowly danced an ancient dance as fingertips and palms skated across fabric covered flesh. House's hands found the hem of her shirt and she gasped when his gentle fingers brushed along the soft skin of her back, slowly working their way up, sliding along the base of her bra, brushing gently against her breasts.

"Oh God," she moaned as Houses's lips trailed a fiery path down her neck and across her clavicle.

"Not quite, but thanks for the compliment," House's words vibrated at the base of her throat, his whiskers making the soft flesh red and raw.

"You know there is a far more comfortable place we could be right now," Allison whispered huskily. House smiled as she rose from the couch, handing him his cane and trailing behind him to the bedroom. House sank down on the edge of the bed and shook his head when she waved a bottle of Vicodin in his direction. Allison's mouth formed a silent 'o' as her beautiful features clouded with confusion.

"You told me to feel Allison," House explained, the pain in his leg fast becoming nothing more than a dull throb at the back of his mind. Allison advanced until she stood before him, his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. House's hands worked their way under her top and it was soon discarded on the floor.

"My turn," she whispered, lifting his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor with hers. They maintained unwavering eye contact as his fingers trailed around her waist, coming to rest at the button of her pants.

"Are you sure about this?" The age difference still bothered House.

"Yes," she moaned, "Never been more sure of anything." House began to undo her pants, watching in wonder as they slid down her legs to pool at her feet. House's gaze travelled slowly, hungrily, up her body, pausing at the silk and lace bra and panties. She stood shyly under his scrutiny, feeling embarrassed and inadequate.

"God you are gorgeous Allison," he whispered, growing more aroused with each passing moment. Allison was as aroused as she'd ever been and House had accomplished it with barely any skin to skin contact. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs, the incredible tightness building in the pit of her stomach. House stood and quickly dropped his pants to the floor to join the ever-growing pile of discarded clothing. Allison stretched up to kiss him, barely noticing when he unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. The anticipation was driving her crazy and in one swift motion she had his boxers in on the floor. Now only her thin silk panties separated them and soon they too were gone. Allison looked down at him, biting her lip when she saw his prominent erection. Slowly she slid her hands down his chest and grasped him in her hands, stroking slowly, watching him react to her touch. "Allie," he moaned, "stop." He'd never called her Allie before, probably never would again, but that's just what came out when he opened his mouth. Allison let go and obeyed when he motioned for her to lay back on the bed.

House kissed her senseless and slowly, torturously, his hands slid down her naked body, brushing gently against the curls at the juncture of her thighs. Allison's hips bucked involuntarily as his hand slid down, stroking gently. She gasped and bit her lip to keep from screaming aloud when his fingers brushed her clit for the first time. He smiled at her reaction, studiously avoiding that spot until she was nearly begging for him. When he decided he'd teased her enough he began to work his fingers in slow, delicious circles. Her hips thrust into his hand, her fingers clawed at his back as she felt the first waves of an orgasm wash over her. "Greg...oh fuck Greg...if you don't stop I'm gonna..." Allison trailed off, her body reacting to his touch, convulsing at his hands. He stroked her hair gently as she came down from the orgasm induced euphoria. Her breathing was hard and laboured and just when she began to regain her breath she noticed Greg putting on a condom, sending her heart rate skyrocketing.

"We're not nearly finished," he whispered, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. Allison stared down into his eyes as she raised her body enough to slide onto him, her previous orgasm making entry slick and painless. She shut her eyes and allowed herself a moment to breathe, blushing when she opened her eyes to find Greg watching her intently.

"Ready?" she whispered hoarsely. He nodded groaning as she began to move above him, using his body to bring herself an earth-shattering orgasm and sending him to one as well. Slowly she increased the tempo, her soft moans mingling in the air with his grunts and groans of her name. Allison felt herself building quickly towards a second orgasm and was soon left shaking in his arms as he too reached the precipice. Allison moved off of him watching as he disposed of the condom and then snuggling into his side, her head resting on his chest, feeling totally content.

* * *

House lay silently, watching his beautiful bedmate sleep, his fingers trailing absently up and down her spine. Slowly Allison was drawn from a peaceful sleep, feigning sleep for a few extra minutes to allow herself to enjoy the comfort of waking in Greg House's arms.

"Morning," he said softly into her hair, her pretended sleep not fooling him for a moment.

"G'morning," Allison yawned.

"Allie," _Stop calling her that!_, "Would you, maybe want to go somewhere tonight?" _God I sound like a dorky teenager all over again._

"With or without the date part?" she tilted her head so she could see his face, a flush rising in her chest and spreading up her neck at the use of the nickname.

"How about with...we almost have to now," House grinned wryly, his fingers tracing random patterns on her lower back.

Allison giggled, "So where're we going?"

"It's a surprise..."

**TBC?** I dunno depends on if I get the urge to write any more House MD fanfic...if I do I'll prolly just continue this one...ciao


End file.
